


Turn Up the Heat

by glkrose



Series: Smash in the Kitchen [2]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: After Vikki's party, Sam and Marshall begin seeing each other, but things aren't moving fast enough for Sam.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Smash in the Kitchen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Turn Up the Heat

“What’s Marshmallow doing here?” Angela asked, shooting daggers at Marshall while he talked to Abe. “He wasn’t on the guest list.”

“Angela, I don’t mind. Marshall is a good soul,” Vikki said.

“I invited him. He even helped me make those brownies,” Sam replied.

Angela had just taken a bite of one and swallowed with a grimace.

“Stop that,” Vikki chided. “They’re delicious, Sam. I’ll go thank him now.”

“Wait.” Sam glanced at Marshall, who had looked over at her at the same time and smiled. “We also kissed last night.”

“What?!” Angela sputtered.

“I really like him,” Sam said softly.

Angela’s stare changed, and she sighed. “I’ll go with you to compliment Marshmallow, Vikki.”

“Thank you,” Sam whispered and squeezed Angela’s hand.

The rest of the party went smoothly, and it was late when Sam and Marshall returned to their apartments.

“I’m really glad you invited me to Vikki’s party. It’s been a while since I hung out with that many people.”

“I told you that you’d be fine.”

“You’re very smart.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “There’s one thing that I’ve wanted to do all night though.”

“What’s that?”

“This.”

Marshall leaned in and kissed Sam, pushing her against her door. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They remained in this position for several minutes before pausing to breathe.

“Let’s go out tomorrow night,” he said, resting his forehead on hers.

“I’d like that a lot.”

They pretty much spent every night together after that. Sometimes they’d go out, other times Sam would teach Marshall how to cook and they’d eat, play video games, and make out. A lot. But something was bothering Sam: Marshall made no attempt to take the relationship further. And she was growing restless.

She came up with a plan, and she wasn’t sure what she’d do if it didn’t work. Sex was not the most important thing in the world, Sam knew that, but her feelings for Marshall had been bordering on love lately. If he wasn’t feeling the same way, then she’d have to find a way to deal with it.

Marshall knocked on her door.

“Come in!” she yelled as she got the ingredients ready for tonight’s dinner.

He made his way to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

“You know you can use the key I gave you to let yourself in.”

“One day. So, what am I learning tonight?”

“Pepper steak! Was in the mood for something spicy.”

“Sounds perfect.”

They situated themselves at opposite ends of the counter. Marshall was chopping up peppers, tomatoes, and shallots. Sam made sure the steak was seasoned properly. He took control of the grilling, while she prepared the rice.

“It smells delicious. Like everything you make.”

“Ahem, we made this meal. Stop selling yourself short.”

“Thanks Sam,” he muttered, and Sam placed a kiss on his cheek.

Settling in their seats, they ate dinner. Sam told him about her workday, and he regaled her with details about the latest game he played. When they finished, Marshall collected their plates and started cleaning them at the sink. She sat and watched him for a bit, then she slipped into her bedroom.

Sam changed her outfit and checked herself out in the mirror. There was a small part of her brain freaking out that she was even attempting this. But she looked good. Felt…confident. She smiled to herself and walked back into the kitchen where Marshall was finishing up.

“How about some dessert?” she asked in a husky voice.

“Hm?” He turned around wiping his hands. “Whoa.”

His eyes moved up and down her body. She was wearing an apron and nothing else. Her breasts were spilling out on the sides, and her ass was on full display if she turned. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Do you like it?”

“I’m assuming dessert means something different tonight,” he joked.

“Correct.”

Yet he still wasn’t moving closer to her, and Sam was growing a bit frustrated.

“Do you want to sleep with me or not? Because I really want to sleep with you, and I thought we were moving toward something more serious and…”

Marshall rubbed his face. “I’m an idiot.”

Sam’s face dropped. ‘Oh God, I’ve gone too far. He doesn’t find me sexually attractive. I’m so stupid.’

He closed the space between them and lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes.

“I should have brought this up sooner.” He sighed. “With my previous relationships, I think the problem was we jumped into bed too quickly. And I didn’t think you would have a problem with moving slow. I just…I would really like this to work with you.”

Her heart swelled at the look on his face in addition to his words. “I want this to work too. Since I’ve never been in a relationship before, I could be wrong, but I think we’ve moved at a proper pace? More importantly, we need to be able to talk about these things.”

He hung his head in shame. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I could have brought it up sooner.” She paused and looked up at him. “If it’s okay with you, I would like to go further.”

“Understood.”

“So, do you want to have sex with me?”

“Yes,” he breathed and kissed her.

His hands roved down her back and gripped her butt. She gasped as he squeezed, then he lifted her in his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he walked them into her bedroom. He placed in a seated position on the bed and untied the bow around her neck. The material fell forward revealing her breasts.

“Stunning,” he murmured and started kissing her ear, moving to her neck, and then reaching her breasts.

Marshall placed soft kisses on them and began massaging them with his hands. Sam gasped when he nibbled at her skin.

“Did that hurt?”

“No, keep going.”

He continued and reached behind her to untie the other bow and tossed the apron off to the side. Sam watched as he trailed kisses down her stomach, and then he pushed her legs open. His eyes met hers.

“Yes,” she answered.

Marshall gave her a grin and focused his attention between her legs. He began using his tongue, and she squirmed.

“Don’t stop,” she panted, as she had a feeling he was about to pull away.

He put a hand over her thigh while he licked and sucked on her clit. She grabbed his hair and closed her eyes. Then, he added a finger. Sam didn’t recognize the sound that came out of her mouth, and she never wanted this sensation to end. He remained on his knees giving her his full attention when she finally broke and cried out his name.

Slowly, he removed his fingers and cleaned them with his mouth. Marshall looked up at her, and she looked even more beautiful in the haze of her orgasm.

“How was that?”

Her eyes flickered open. “More.”

“What?”

“I want more. I need more. I need you. I need all of you.” Sam reached for his pants and unbuttoned them quickly and pushed them down.

He whipped off his shirt, and she gaped at his abs, brushing her fingers along them. She glanced at his boxer briefs and noticed how hard he was.

“Were you really going to stop after that?” she asked.

“No,” he chuckled. “Just thought you’d like a breather.”

“I can handle it.”

“Good, because I need you too,” he winked and got himself ready.

Sam took off her glasses and situated herself closer to her pillows. He joined her, caressing her face before kissing her again. As he positioned himself over her, he grabbed her hand.

“You ready?”

With her free hand, she pulled him down to her. In a swift motion, he pushed inside her, and a loud moan escaped her lips. He moved slowly at first, and Sam began to whimper every time he pulled away. This felt so much better than his fingers.

She rocked her hips to meet his and ran her nails across his back. This encouraged him to move faster, which pleased Sam, even though she wanted this to last for as long as possible. He dipped his head to her neck and began biting as his thrusts became wilder.

Sam felt another orgasm rising and began murmuring, “Yes, yes, yes!”

With that, she was lost again in a wave of pleasure as he also hit his climax.

“Are you officially satisfied now?” he grinned and wiped a sweaty strand of hair from her face.

She nodded, and he withdrew from her. The absence of him was a little hard to take, so she moved closer and threw her arms around his chest. Marshall kissed the top of her head, and they settled under the covers to get some sleep.

When the sunlight peeked through the window the next morning, Marshall blinked his eyes open. It took him a little bit to realize he wasn’t in his room. Sam stirred next to him, and he smiled. This was a new and lovely feeling.

“Good morning,” he murmured into her hair.

“Good morning,” she returned and gave him a quick kiss. “Wanna learn how to make eggs today?”

“You really think I’m ready?”

“I now know you’re very good with your hands.”

A seductive smirk came across his face. “Would you like another demonstration?”

“Perhaps. But after some breakfast though. I want to refuel first.”

“Alright, let’s make some eggs.”


End file.
